


Investigating My Heart

by SpaceFire



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Its 3 AM Help Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceFire/pseuds/SpaceFire
Summary: After the Tragedy, Hopes Peak is now helping those with talent revive the world.Shuichi Saihara is the "Ultimate Detective", but doesn't feel like he deserves it.Kaede Akamatsu is the "Ultimate Pianist", but doesn't know how her talent can be of any help to anyone.Sometimes you find answers in other people.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the classroom being completely empty, I choose the seat as far back as I could, in the darkest corner of the room. I covered my face with my cap, or tried to obscure his features more than the hat already did.  
Minutes passed, and students began filing into the room. My cover in the darkness allowed me to avoid detection, much to my own relief. Even so, every muscle in my body tensed up whenever the door opened. Progressively the room got louder and louder, the sounds of the strangers introducing each other. At this point, I had shrunk so far into my chair my head began to dip below the desk. Soon, the 16 desks were all nearly filled up. Except for one.

  
“Sorry I’m late!” a cheery voice exclaimed, stumbling into the room, out of breath. I looked up from my desk and observed that the noise came from a blond girl. “Oh… Is the teacher not here yet?” She asked, puzzled at the lack of an authority figure.  
Not entirely interested in the conversation at hand, I lowered my head, and became lost in thought, going over a case I had been working on late into the previous night.

  
Screeeeeeeeeech the harsh scraping of a chair yanked me out of my thoughts, and I glanced over towards the source of the sound.  
The blonde girl from earlier had sat down at the desk next to me. My eyes shot back towards my feet. I parsed my lips. Just don’t say anything, and she won’t notice my existence. I hope.

  
“Hey there!” The blonde greeted me cheerfully.

  
Crap.

  
My body unfolded, and I sat up from my hunched position. “H-hey” I responded. Now I actually got a good look at her. She had long blonde hair, with little hairclips shaped like notes. Her big, friendly eyes gleamed with an odd, but strangely alluring shade of purple, complimented by a bright grin. In contrast, my eyes and hair were a dark blue, which with my pale skin, made me look like a sleep deprived vampire. And not the hot kind.

  
“My name is Kaede Akamastu! I’m the Ultimate Pianist” She stuck her hand out.

  
“My name is Shuichi Siahara. I’m the umm… ultimate detective…” I shook her hand. Her skin was soft. Despite only being an instant, the handshake felt like an eternity.

  
“Are you okay?” Kaede asked, a bit worried. Sweat began to form on my forehead, and my heart began to race.

  
Did I really look that bad? I didn’t spend much time outside, but still, I wouldn’t assume I looked sick.

  
“Your hands really tense” She clarified. Oh. My heartbeat slowed, and I released her hand.

  
“Oh sorry!” I stammered. “Its just I’m really nervous about starting classes here at Hope’s Peak!” That was… half true. I’m defiantly nervous, but not because of the classes. My eyes darted around the room, searching for an exit to the conversation.

Luckily at that moment, the teacher came in, and easily drew the attention of the class. “Good morning students” He greeted, pushing his glasses up. “I am Byakuya Togami, the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny” His tone had an air of elegance and authority, and everyone, save a short, purple haired boy with a large bottle of Panta, became quiet and attentive very. He For the 90-minute block, Togami droned on about honing our talents and about how we would need them to ever have a chance at aiding the Future Foundation with rebuilding society.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uncle, what’s the tragedy?” a blue eyed and blue haired young boy asked to a gruff looking, middle aged man with a 5’clock shadow, a cigar in his mouth, and short trimmed hair.

  
“Well Shuichi…” His uncle scratched the back of his neck, looking for a light way to describe the horrific events. “You wouldn’t be able to see it, seeing as how you live in a time when the worlds full of hope” He began. The boy leaned in, his eyes wide with curiosity. “It was a time full of despair. A chain of events set the world into a state of chaos.” The detective paused. “Every world government was essentially toppled by a group of terrorists who called themselves ‘Ultimate Despair’.”

  
He took a long breath. “It all started at the original Hopes Peak Academy. A young girl used some sort of technology to make the students go mad, and destroy the school. The new Hopes Peak headmaster, Makoto Naegi, brought down the mastermind with her own game.” He took his cigar out of his mouth, and blew a ring of smoke. “And that’s basically all I can tell you now. You’ll learn the rest when your older.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now you will be going to gym” Togami announced, jolting me out of my day dream. “At Hopes Peak we expect all students to have a healthy routine, so expect it to be slightly different then your average high school gym class”.

  
After a trek to the gym complex – yes, I said complex – We met the gym teacher.

  
“Hello everyone!” A sunny brunette with large… assets greeted. Normally I would ignore this, but the fact that she was wearing a tank top made it… difficult to ignore. “I am Aoi Asahina, and I will be your gym instructor!” She introduced with a cheery smile. “I used to be the Ultimate Swimmer, but now I’m happy just helping out around here!”

  
“You say that now” The short, Panta loving boy responded. “But what about when you get all old and wrinkly? You’ll be so bored with all this, Nishnishnish”.

  
“Wow, how rude!” a girl with a windmill in her hair snapped back immediately. “As to be expected of a menace like you!”.

  
“Now, now, let’s not fight” Asahina quickly cut in, knowing the bickering would go nowhere. “Now if you all get changed we could get started on our exercises!”

  
This was met by a few cheers. Well, one cheer. This came from a guy slightly taller then me, with ridiculous purple hair in a… I don’t even know what to call that cut.

  
“AW YEAH LETS DO THIS!”

  
“That’s the spirit!” The teacher beamed.

  
After changing into a tee-shirt and dark blue shorts, I made my way out of the locker room and-

  
“Ooof” I grunted, stumbling back.

  
“Ah sorry man!” Someone exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder to help him regain his balance.

 

When my grunted vision finally came back, I noticed the guy I had run into happened to be the overly enthusiastic guy from earlier.

  
“Who are you?” I asked.

  
“Who am I, you ask?” The energetic teen repeated. “I am none other than Kaito Momota, LUMINARY OF THE STARS!” He exclaimed, striking a pose, as if he was pointing towards the stars. “I’m known all over for being the youngest person to ever pass the astronaut exam-“

  
“Sorry, but umm, I’ve… never heard of you” politely interrupted the astronaut’s monologue.

  
“Eh its whatever” He replied, slouching his shoulders in defeat. “Sorry about running into you earlier.”

  
“It’s not a problem” I replied.

  
“Your Shuuichi Siahara, the new Ultimate Detective, right?” Kaito inquired.

  
“Yeah, that’s me”

  
“Nice!” Kaito gave me thumbs up. “You solved a case even the police couldn’t!”

  
“Its… its really nothing” My face could not be more red. “We shouldn’t keep Ms.Asahina waiting!” I interjected as a way to end the conversation.

  
“Yeah, your probably right” The Astronaut agreed.

  
I couldn't have been less prepared for what I saw.

  
8 (albeit pretty) high school girls in rather tight-fitting gym clothes. I immediately pulled my cap - which I refused to leave in the locker room - over my face, and all the sudden my shoes were rather interesting to look at.

  
“Alright let's do this” Kaito exclaimed, slapping me on the back with a bit too much force.

  
“Ooooffff” I grunted when I landed on my knees.

  
“Man, you need to start working out” He commented.

  
“Yeah… I’d rather not” I answered quietly.

  
This was gonna be a long day.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
With the sun’s golden rains showering down on the academy, I felt full of life and energy. Like I could play one hundred piano recitals and still be up for 100 more.

  
Okay, maybe not that much.

  
But I definitely had more than enough energy for gym, despite never really being a fan of the class. Being that I spent so much time on the piano, I never really had too many opportunities to work out.

  
“Kaede Akamatsu?” The teacher, Ms.Asahina, called.  
“Here!” I answered promptly, raising my hand. The teacher than proceed to go through the rest of the list.

  
“Alrighty then, let’s get started!” Ms.Asahina began. “Before we do anything else, you all have to take the fitness exam!” She announced, followed by a chorus of groans.

  
“Really?”

  
“Nyeh I don’t have enough mana to do that”

  
“Why should I have to do that shit when I already have such an amazing body?!”

  
“Now listen here” The teacher raised her voice. “We at Hope’s Peak need to make sure you all are healthy both in the mind and the body, especially if you are to become the world’s Hope!” She continued. “As such, we need to know what needs to be worked on for everyone! Now, start with a one mile jog around the track!”

  
Glancing at the track, it looked like the one at my school. It probably was a quarter mile long. I took a deep breath, and began jogging towards the track, along with my classmates.

  
The load guy with the wacky hair - Kaito, I think? - held back and helped encouraged Saihara, before speeding ahead. Others, like Maki, the Ultimate Caregiver, and Ryoma Hoshii, the Ultimate Tennis player, went ahead of the group. Very far ahead.  
By the final turn of the second lap, my breathing had already become heavy. My legs began to burn, and only one person was behind me: Shuichi.

  
I slowed my pace. Both to rest a bit myself, and to fall in line with Shuichi.

  
“H… hey Kaede” He panted, noticing the blonde. The detective then seemed to flinch.

  
“Are you okay?” I questioned.

  
“Just… a… cramp…” He wheezed. His face became more read than before, probably due to the running.

  
“C’mon Shuichi, were at the halfway point!” Everyone has the potential to do anything they put their mind to. That’s both my philosophy and motto.

  
“Were only half way done?!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide with disbelief. Oh boy. “How do people manage this…?”

  
At this point, Hoshi, Kaito, and Maki had finished, and were hanging out under the tree next to the track.

  
“Hey you two!” Ms.Asahina called. “Pick up the pace! You have to give it everything you’ve got!”

  
With both the teachers and my encouragement, Shuichi’s legs began to work harder.

  
Finally, after two more grueling laps, we finished the running. “We… did it…” Shuichi groaned, his hands on his knees, panting like a dog in heat. “Ughhhhhh” He grunted, falling onto the soft grass face first.

  
“Time of… 10 minutes and 32 seconds.” The teacher frowned. “We have… quite a bit to work on”

  
I sat down cross-legged next to the dark-haired boy. “Shuichi, you good?” I asked.

  
“Mphhhhh” He grunted, his face still in the dirt.

  
The rest of the fitness test turned out to be pretty easy. Doing some pushups, pullups, etc. Shuichi, despite being weakened by the running, managed to force himself through the rest of the test.

  
After gym, we all used the shower to clean ourselves off, and then we changed back to our normal uniforms, before going to the rest of our core classes. Math came next, followed by History, and then Chemistry. The teachers were nice enough.

  
After chem class we all made our way to the cafeteria. I had heard the legends of Hopes Peak’s legendary food, but I assumed it’d been hyperbole. This assumption shattered the moment I opened the cafeteria door.

  
The smells of many different dishes from multiple cultures all blended together, like the chef had mastered how to make dishes scents complement each other.

  
“Mmmmm, it all smells so delightful” Ouma squealed, to everyone’s surprise. “Hm? Just cause I’m a jackass doesn’t mean I can’t have a fancier side” He snidely remarked, before leaving his stuff at a table in the corner of the room, before getting in the lunch line.

  
“Wow! Gonta has never smelled something like this!” The large, well-dressed man exclaimed, his eyes shining.

  
“Then go and try it out!” I encouraged him.

  
“No, you first” He passed. “A true gentleman always lets women go first!”

  
“Seems one of you menaces has at least some manners” Tenko remarked, eye Kokitchi hostilely.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, all students had ‘Independent Development’. This basically amounted to practicing one’s talent, which meant I got to retreat back to my haven of case files. I hurried towards the talent labs, and swiped my way into the building. There were no teacher or supervisor there to monitor my actions. I searched for room A3. It wasn’t difficult, since it turned out to be the third room.

  
My hand hovering above the doorknob, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Grasping the metal knob, I began to open the door. I opened my eyes.

  
I stood there paralyzed for a few moments, unable to believe what lay before me. It was everything I could have hoped for. No, even more. The lab both looked and felt like something out of a Sherlock Holmes book. More akin to a lounge area, leather chairs and couches were arranged in such a manner so that a detective could comfortably discuss a case with their client over tea. In the corner of the room a fancy automatic tea brewer sat atop a small counter, with a small fridge and pantry below it. There were bookcases from the floor to the ceilings, and two sets of dark staircases that created a semicircle.

  
Finally, I regained movement, and carefully stepped towards the stairs, like the entire lab could shatter in an instant. When I reached the first step, I delicately ran my hand over the railing. My skin ran against the smooth wood. Eager to see the second floor, I began making my way up the stairs.

  
The second floor did not compare to the grand scale of the first, but nonetheless, my entire body froze in awe.

  
Directly across from the stairs, a grand mahogany desk sat, with everything I could ever need, and more. Behind the desk were a series of empty shelves, most likely for holding awards and memorabilia from cases.

  
More shelves lined the walls of this floor, filled this time with case files. These extended all the way to the balcony, which gave a perfect view of the lounge area.  
I grinned.


	2. A Friend

After spending multiple hours of gorging myself in case files, it turned out I eventually need to use the bathroom.

After finishing up in the restroom, I strolled back towards my lab. Just before I turned onto the hall with my lab, I heard a faint sound. I halted, and closed my eyes to focus on the sound. Sounded like… music. Couldn’t hurt to take a peak, right? I changed course and began walking briskly towards the source of the music. Getting closer, I could finally make out the smooth melody of a piano.

Suddenly I became overwhelmed with the images of lying in a crib, watching my parents gloss over case files. Mom’s hands delicately guided the pages of the binder containing evidence, whilst Dad meaningfully flipped each page once he’d finished. In the background, the subtle chimes of a piano narrated the scene.

WIthout even realizing it, I’d let the music guide me to its source, and I now stared into a small room. On an elevated platform with stairs leading up from every angle, a golden brown grand piano sat. Though in hindsight it’s obvious whose lab it was, I’d been too intoxicated by the music to use basic logic.

I just continued to stare at the piano, which continued to chime beautifully. After what seemed like an infinity, the music finally ended, much to my regret.

When the source of the beautiful melody looked up from their piano, I recognised the pianist as none other Kaede Akamatsu.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“WOAH!” Looking up from my piano and realizing I had an audience, was, well, a bit of a shock.

“I - I’m sorry” The boy apologized, ducking under his hat. Wait, ducking under his hat?

 “Saihara?” I asked, with a much more gentle tone than I originally greeted him with.

“Y-yeah…” He answered sheepishly, shrinking back into his chair. “Sorry, I just heard some music, and I wanted to know where it was coming from”

“No its fine!” I reassured him. “I was just surprised is all!”

“Oh” I could hear his sigh of relief all the way from behind my piano. 

“Well, I need to take a break, wanna go on a walk?” I proposed, getting up from my piano and stretching.

“Uh, sure” He replied, still hiding his face with the brim of his hat. 

A few moments later we were strolling out of the practice building, into the rays of the warm spring afternoon sun.

“I can’t believe it's already five!” I laughed. “I could have sworn it was only one just a few minutes ago!”

“Y-yeah” Shuichi mumbled in response.

“Huh?” I gave him a quizzical look. “I can’t hear you from inside your hat” I teased.

He lifted his cap a tad in response. “Oh, my apologies” 

“Mmmmm, still a bit hard to hear” I joked, before pulling his hat off his head, and putting it on mine.

“H-hey!” Saihara complained, his tone far more aggressive than it’d previously been. “Give that back!” He snatched it off my head, before putting it back on, and adjusting it. His eyes were filled with anxiety, and he looked off to the side. “Please don’t do that again”.

“Sorry” I sighed. “I wasn’t thinking there.” I’d expected him to act really shy and blush when I removed his hat. Maybe I should cut down on reading romance manga…?

“It’s fine” The dark haired boy replied.

“Well looky here!” An enthusiastic voice from behind shocked both of us. We both turned around to see Momota, grinning with pride. “I’m impressed Saihara. Already getting close with the ladies eh? I was wrong about you man!” He gave his friend a thumbs up.

“Wha- no it-it’s not like that!” He hastily answered while shrinking away, his normally pale white face now a deep red.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

God. Damnit. Momota.

He was the only guy in the class I had opened up to, so he naturally took it upon himself to take me under his wing.

Though right now I prefer that he’d drop me out from under him, and let me fall from the sky. Both literally and figuratively.

Was my face too red right now? Am I causing trouble for Akamatsu? To say I was panicking would be an understatement. Oh god, I’m sweating.

I had to change the subject.  “So Momota aren’t you working in your lab?”

“Well, yes” He answered. Maybe he’ll go away- “But what about you two hmmm? Did you just happen to stumble upon each other taking a break?” He teased. God damnit Momota get the damn message already. “Well have fun you two” He winked turning around.

Thank god-

“And don’t forget to use protection kids!” He called back to us as he strolled back to the labs.

Kill me. Make it quick.

“S-sorry about that Akamatsu” I apologized, bowing my head forward. 

“No its fine Saihara” She giggled. “But geez, why do guys always assume a guy and a girl talking means their hooking up?” She whined with a blush.

“I don’t really know. It seems kinda immature” I agreed, rubbing the back of my neck.

“There's no need to be so tense Saihara” Akamatsu grinned. “I’m not gonna bite! I swear” She raised her right hand like she was swearing to the bible.

I tried to relax myself, but being around another person of the opposite sex made my body pure stone. “Yeah, doesn’t seem like I’m relaxing anytime soon” I grunted. “I’m just… really anxious”. 

“Well then looks like you need to add another class to your schedule” The pianist announced. “Cause I’m gonna teach you how to be around others!”. 

“N-no I’m perfectly fine-”

“No buts!” She interrupted me. “I want to see you this time tomorrow in my lab!”

I didn’t have a choice in the matter apparently.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Since we’d only arrived that morning, I’d yet to actually visit my dorm. Apparently, all of our stuff had been brought up.

The rooms were apartment style, based on what info we’d been provided. They were fit to hold four of us. My roommates turned out to be the purple haired boy, whose name was Ouma Kokitchi, the robot/boy (I hadn’t had the chance to actually ask him), K1-B0, and the Luminary of the Stars himself, Kaito Momota. At least I had one person in my room who I knew. I was also grateful to not be put in the room with the guy who constantly wore a bandana over the bottom half of his face.

“Yay I get to room with Keeboy!” Kokitchi squealed as we entered the apartment.

“Would you please stop calling me that?” The robot/boy groaned.

“Oh hey, I’ve been wondering” Momota spoke up. “Are you a real robot? I’m not trying to be rude, it's just…”

“I am a real robot!” Kibo replied defensively. “Are you implying that robots cannot also attend prestigious schools? Are you another robo-phobe?!” He accused.

“N-no man!” Momota stammered. “I’ve just never seen a robot who is able to act so much like a human. It’s actually really amazing!” He complimented. “Even in the Space Program there aren’t any AI’s this advanced!”

“Ah, my apologies!” Kibo nodded. “After spending all day with Kokitchi, I am rather… exasperated” he groaned.

“Aww come on Keeboy!” The short boy began to cry. “I just want to be friends with youuuuuuuu” He begins wailing.

“Are you okay dude?” Momota exclaims. 

“I… I just wanna have some frieeeeeeendssssssss” He bawled.

“I am truly sorry Kokitchi” The robot grimaces. “I had no idea you were trying to be friends. If you want we could room together-”

“Really?” The purple haired boy immediately stops crying and smirks. Was… was he only faking tears?! “Well then, we have a lot of ‘friend’ stuff we have to do… Nishnishnish”

Dragging while Kokitchi dragged Kibo into the bedroom on the right, the robot gave me a look filled with fear.

“Now, I’m really curious” Kokitchi began as the two entered the first bedroom. “Do robots have dicks-” The door slammed shut. 

“At least it's not going to be boring around here” Momota commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

That's one way to look at it I suppose.

The dorm had two beds separated by a wall, ensuring privacy. Each of our rooms were tailored to our talents. Without even changing, I hopped onto the bed.

I did not want to get up. Luckily I didn’t have to for the rest of the night.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sooooo, anyone got any ideas on what we should do?” Tsumugi inquired. Harukawa, Iruma, and myself were laying around in the living area.

“Well I’m going to my room to sleep” the Faux caretaker stated matter-of-factly, before swiftly shifting onto her feet.

“Oh no you don’t!” I grabbed her wrist. “Tomorrow is Sunday right? That means we don’t have any classes!” I reminded her. “We should all do something together!”. 

“Do you want to die?” Harukawa’s gaze intensified, dark shadows forming across her face.

“N-n-no!” I stammered, letting go and sitting back on the couch.

“What a stuck up bitch!” Iruma declared the moment Harukawa left the room.

“Iruma…” I sighed. This group could not be any stranger. At this point I only just began to realize how worn out I’d become. “Night everyone” I yawned, getting off the couch and stretching.

“Your going to bed early as well?” Iruma asked in annoyance. “Damnit I’d expected you all to be fun!”

Ignoring this comment, I trudged to my room, which Harukawa shared with me. Closing the door, I opened my closet to find my nightwear all folded in a neat pile. After grabbing a light blue tee-shirt with a purple kitten playing a piano and a pair of blue shorts, I pulled my my sweater and vest -which were starting to get uncomfortable anyway- over my head, and stepped out of my skirt.

After taking a moment to stretch, I pulled on my shorts and my tee-shirt before turning off the light and hopping onto the bed.

Calling today hectic would be an understatement. I’d met 15 others with talents that made me look like a wannabe Debussy, went through an exercise routine more rigerous than anything I could have imagined, and to top it all off, Momota’s remarks when he caught Saihara and I… Well, it wasn’t that embarrassing. The other students were eccentric to say the least. Iruma couldn’t be any louder or vulgar if she tried, Harukawa was especially scary for a caretaker, Yumeno was like a zombie, and Tenko could be… overly aggressive. Then you have people like Kokitchi and Shinguji, who just were plain creepy.

But most of them were nice, and I even felt comfortable around some of them, especially Saihara. Usually people at school ignored both my music and me, treating us like background music. I didn’t mind too much. 

But I couldn’t wait for tomorrow!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I wasn’t a morning person. Never have, and probably never will. My hair also did not enjoy mornings. Before I left the dorm alone at 8:03 I covered my untamable bedhead with my hat.

Now I sat alone towards the corner of the dining hall, a coffee in hand. People were slowly streaming in, the multiple classes filling up the small cafeteria. Sipping my coffee, I reveled in the smooth, sweet, creamy drink.

This school could make a DAMN good coffee.

Every year the papers would run a huge front page article about the new Ultimates, which dwarfed all other stories presented. This year wasn’t any different. Slightly tilting the paper towards my eyes, I skimmed through the story, noting a few details about each of my classmates. For the most part, the student profiles were pretty normal, but-

“Ryoma Hoshi may be the Ultimate Tennis Pro, but to those who he attended school with, he is known as… the Killer Tennis!” I read quietly, my voice falling off, mouth agape and eyes stretched. I had heard the story about how Killer Tennis killed anyone who beat him in a match… Why would he be part of a project to restore humanities hope?!

After recovering from the shock of my new discovery, I continued through the article. When I found my profile, I frantically read over every sentence twice. Previous years profiles never really said much negative, and after finishing my profile, I sighed half-heartedly. There hadn’t been anything negative per say, but the article didn’t mention anything that positive. It’d only briefly went over the case I solved, which had been a complex tax evasion mafia scheme among a chain of many local stores around where my uncle and myself lived.

“Hey there Saihara!”

“Wha- AH” My head shot up, and so did my left hand… which just so happened, held a mug of a near boiling liquid.

I say ‘held’, because a moment later I then had an empty mug.

“Are you okay?!” Coffee now dripped all over my newspaper, and had also… well let’s just say my breakfast became latte flavor all the sudden. My head turned towards the voice, and I noticed Kaede, visibly rattled by my reaction.

But I’d barely picked up on her shock before my eyes shot downward.  Like I mentioned earlier, it happened to be Sunday, so we weren’t required to wear our uniforms, and unlike me, Kaede opted to do so. “Yeah… I’m fine” I murmured almost inaudibly, my face becoming red.

The pianist wore a pair of yoga pants, which complimented her legs and tight shirt, which hugged her… chest. I’m a teenage boy. Even trying to think of the time I walked in on my uncle naked couldn’t distract me from a pretty girl, and one who actually spoke to me at that. 

“Ok…” Akamastsu sighed aloud. “It looks like your breakfasts been soiled…” The pianist pursed her lips. “How about we both go up and get you a new tray?” She offered, before adding “I didn’t get anything to eat yet”

I nodded, focusing myself on cleaning my spill up. Or rather on anything other than Akamatsu in yoga pants.

“Alright, all cleaned up” I announced, standing up, and using every ounce of my willpower to keep my eyes level with Akamatsu’s. “ Let’s go grab some more food” I signaled towards the breakfast counter with my head before taking a few steps.

Akamatsu fell in line, walking next to me. “Hey, why weren’t you sitting with the rest of the class?”

“Huh?” That’s a random question. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you're sitting alone… but there are 7 people from our class who were gonna spend 3 years with over there” She explained. “Why not get to know them better?”

“Well… ummmm” I stammered. Why hadn’t I chose to sit next to my classmates? There’d been a plethora of reasons, but best I’d go with the simple one. “Well it’s a lot quieter over there” My eyes flickered from her face to her legs, to my shoes, to the trash can where I’d threw the newspaper away moments earlier, to her legs. “Easier to read and start out my day…”

Akamatsu furrowed her brow. “Really? I don’t remember you reading in the classroom yesterday morning when you were hiding from anyone” She crossed your arms, puffing her cheeks out. “Geez, you should try to open up to everyone a bit more”

“Ah sorry-”

 “And stop apologizing” She added.

“Yes, ma’am!” I straightened myself and saluted her.

A smile began to stretch across my face. Only now did I realize: I had made a friend.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Saimatsu T R A S H


	3. Your My Sidekick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is a disaster yet again. The end.

Three weeks after arriving at Hope’s Peak, I’ve still yet to adjust to the new environment. It wasn’t my eccentric classmates, or the relaxed school schedule, focusing on talent development over the normal high school curriculum. Well, at least for the most part.

No. Instead, what I, The Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara -who solved a case that involved the mafia - found impossible to normalize spending time  _ alone _ with a girl every other day.

“Hey Akamatsu… How are you supposed to practice piano in my lab…?” I inquired.

“You’d think I would pester you everyday the past three weeks for access to your lab for development time without a way to plan?” Akamatsu pouted playfully, before slinging her bag off her shoulders.

I noted her bag had been slightly bulkier than usual, whilst she lowered it to the ground and began unzipping the main pocket.

“Ta-da!” She popped back up, a pink, foldable mini piano held firmly against her… umm… chest. “My parents got it for me so I could play piano on trips cause I would get a teensy bit grumpy…” Akamatsu giggled.

I don’t know what it was, but Akamatsu’s giggle always made me smile. Despite the anxiety that accompanies being around a member of the opposite sex, I didn’t feel overwhelmed.

“Mhmm, well then, we should get started with our individual work” My eyes flicked away from Akamatsu’s.

We both set up on opposite sides of the second floor. I stepped over towards my once clean desk, which now suffered from the devastation caused by Tsunami Case Files. My hands skimmed through the mess, looking for one paper in particular. Finally, a familiar signature flashed in the corner of my eye.

“I’m really nervous about who Mr.Togami is gonna assign as our partners for the project” Akamatsu announced out of nowhere.

“Hm?” I replied. What did she mean?

“Well you got people like Kokitchi and Iruma” She explained. “Sure Iruma isn’t that bad, but…”

Yeah that made sense. Their class wasn’t exactly the most normal of people. “Eh I’m sure we won’t get grouped with them. It’s pretty unlikely” 

“That's true” Akamatsu looked back down at her piano.

I made room for the double sided form. Another profile of a crime organization.

_ Name: “The True Kuzuryuu’s” _

_ Likely Leader: Kuzuryuu Mahiru _ . 

_ Profile: The daughter of the former Ultimate Yakuza Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. Following restoration, he and his future wife, Peko Kuzuryuu, poured the families wealth and manpower into acting as the Future Foundation’s weapon against a wave of organized crime. _

_ Based off of the testimony of the former crime lords (whom had been in hiding after commiting violent acts as a Remnant of Despair), their daughter left the family eight years ago after they donated the wealth to the future foundation, along with a small portion of others who despised the move from being a Yakuza family. _

T _ he deserter formed the ‘True Kuzuryuu’s’ declared war on her father.  _

_ Possibility of Affiliation: High. The deserters of the Kuzuryuu’s have had an extremely low profile, and not a single members wearabouts since leaving are known. _

After I made a breakthrough on a seemingly unimportant money laundering case involving a l I’d attracted the attention of the Future Foundation. My mind traveled back to the day after I’d helped sweep through the firm, when I was approached by… him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Do you know what you found?” the short, striped suited man questioned. I frantically shook my head in silence. _

_ “You ain’t got no fuckin’ balls, do ya’?” His eyes narrowed. “What you’ve found… hell, even SHE couldn’t find a lead, and she…” The man shuddered. “How did someone like you fucking find this…?” _

_ He adjusted himself in his chair, staring me dead in the eyes. His yellow gaze felt like it pierced my blue ones. My mind froze, to stop him from seeing my darkest secrets.  _

_ “What you’ve found is a piece of evidence that suggests the existence of a shadowy organization” The short, yet intimidating blonde began. “A mafia, which has eluded even the Future Foundation,” An international organization, backed by the entire international community. “Even the highest fucking level of classified information has only alluded to their existence… until now” _

_ “And…” I shrunk back into the velvet chair. _

_ “You have given us… an actual case against a what might be one of the largest crime syndicates in history” He stood up from his chair, and extended his hand towards me. “I’m fucking glad to formally extend an invitation for you to join me in the Future Foundation’s anti-organized crime unit”. _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Heeeey Saihara! You there?” A voice brought me back to reality.

“Ah!” My head jerked to Akamatsu, whose face was millimeters away from mine, leaning over the arm of my chair.

Her soft, warm, light purple eyes connected with my wide, terrified blue-grey eyes. Unlike the man from my memories, the connection between us was gentle. For a moment, time stopped…

_ SLAM _

“Yo hey Saihara wanna-WOOOOOOOO THERE LADYKILLER!” I turned my head sharply to the entrance to my lab, where a grinning Momota held up a thumbs up to me.

Well shit.

I began flailing around in my chair, and suddenly, it felt like the ground came out from under me. For a second, the only sensation coursing through my body was the terror of freedom. Though that terror quickly replaced itself with a jolt of pain in my thorax.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Saihara are you okay?!” I exclaimed, cupping my hands over my mouth.

“Ughhhhhhhh”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out for burgers, but it looks like you already had something to eat” Momota crossed his hands, and glanced from Saihara to myself, a pleased, smug grin plastered over his face. 

“Wha-! It’s not what it looks like!” I refuted, waving my hands in denial. 

“Hey I think I know what it looks like” He winked. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone”

“Momota will you stop if we go out for burgers?!” Saihara pleaded, pushing himself back to his feet, though his gaze seemed to stay on the floor. 

“Well Saihara I’m going to head back to my lab” While turning towards the stairs, I could feel my face burning up, and I’d prefer not to be seen like this. After reaching the door, I looked towards Saihara frantically explaining the situation away. I’ve been teased about awkward situations I’ve encountered with my guy friends before, but it never bothered me this much.

_ Ca-chunk _ I rested my back against the door, and took a deep breath. My mind raced, trying to piece together what the hell just happened in there. It was just Momota being himself right? Sure, Saihara’s a nice guy and all, but it wasn’t like I’m looking for a boyfriend! Yeah! I’ve gotta focus on my piano career!

“Should I ask why your sitting against the door of someone’s lab?”

I shot up, looking towards where the voice came from. “Oh hey Harukawa” I sighed, meeting her cold gaze. “Just catching my breath” my eyes shifted away from her gaze.

“Really?” she raised her eyebrows before striding past me, her gaze fixed on the exit. 

“Hey Harukawa” I called. The caretaker stopped in her tracks. “Have you… ever been distracted by-”

“A boy?” She cut in. “No”

“How did you-”

“Know what you were going to ask?” She cut me off again.  “Its obvious.” She began to stride away again. “Just don’t make too much noise when you bring him to your room” Harukawa commented, closing the heavy glass door behind her as she left the research center. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Soooooooooo” Momota pestered, whilst I tried to enjoy my burger. 

“So what?” I asked, knowing what he planned to ask me about. 

“What’s the deal with you and Akamatsu?” He leaned in, his eyes lighting up. “C’mon give me all the juicy details!”

Of course. Since day one, Mamota had been convinced me and Akamatsu were a ‘thing’. “There’s nothing between us” I answered for the upteenth time. “Were just friends”.

“Friends” He began, using air quotes, “Don’t have a mountain of sexual tension”

I choked on my burger. “What… are you talking about?” I asked in between coughing up my food.

“Dude, everyone can see it” He responded smugly. “Hell I think even  _ Gonta _ sees it; And I don’t think he knows what sex is!”

“That aside, why are you so interested?” I inquired.

“Because your my sidekick bro!” He flashed a thumbs up. “And it's my job to make sure my sidekick gets the ladies!”

At this point, I’d learned my lesson about reacting to Momota while eating. I refused to choke on Five Guy’s meat again.

“I think your more likely to give me a heart attack” I mumbled after swallowing.

“Starting tomorrow morning, I’m going to teach you how to be a lady killer like me!” Momota slapped me on the back. “And I know just who I’m gonna woo”

What have I gotten myself into?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, I’m headed to bed” Harukawa announced,

“But” My eyes flickered to the clock and back. “Its only 8” I reminded her. “Why not watch some TV with us?” 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather read a book and wind down” She glared before closing the door to our room behind her.

I sighed.

“Tiny tits is always on her fucking period” Iruma complained loudly from the kitchen, tinkering with something.

“Iruma…” I groaned, sinking into the couch. “Thats rude”

“So?” She retorted, coming out of the kitchen and hopping onto the recliner, before resting her feet on the coffee table. Her shoes were covered with dried oil stains.

“I wish she would join us sometime” Tsumugi said wistfully, joining me to my left on the couch.

I had to agree. Harukawa remained a mystery to everyone. She seldom spoke in class, and sat alone at meals. Kinda like Saihara did…

Ughhh! Stop thinking about him! I rubbed my forehead.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Some comedy movie from last year was playing, though I couldn’t really pay attention. Every time I managed to bring my attention to the TV screen, thoughts of Saihara tore it away. 

The images of the detective ranged from pure to… indecent, and I continually got flustered. My face probably looked like a tomato.

This went on for about half an hour. “You know what? I’m feeling tired too” I got up. “Sorry. I’m going to bed”

“Booooooooo!” Iruma called after me.

“Night Akamatsu”

Even after I changed into pajamas and lay in my bed, eye’s closed, I couldn’t get him out of my head.

I counted sheep, thought about my piano recital coming up in a few weeks, and my homework. Anything to get my mind off him.

But I couldn’t.

I wanted to investigate the detectives heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Saihara-Chan!” an overly enthusiastic purple gremlin greeted me as I made my way into class. It was 8 AM. 8. Fucking. AM.

“What is it Kokitchi?” I deadpanned, slumping forward like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I could feel the bags under my eyes pulling on my eyelids.

The liar didn’t answer me. Instead, he gestured towards the board with his head. I turned my head. There wasn’t exactly anything special. It just had the list of partners for the project-

No.

Please, no...

Group 4: Kokitchi and Saihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was so short after so long! I became sick for a while and couldn't bring myself to write, but I'm back!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site! I've had this ready a while but I was waiting for an account so yeah...
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
